HeLp! ThErEs A gHoSt LiViNg In My bEdrOoM!
by SakuChan5
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has just moved into her new home only to discover a HOT GHOST living in her bedroom! His name: Syaoran Li Her Goal: To help him move on! 1 prob: They might just fall in love along the way! Help! I'm in love with a GHOST!
1. HOTTIE ALERT! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs in any way or the characters involved. I simply own this plot and this fanfic! :)

HELP! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!! 

--(ok more like HAUNTING my bedroom!! FOR THE PAST 50 YEARS!!)--

**Normal POV**

Sakura Kinomoto stood on her new porch steps staring at her new home. CORRECTION her new MANSION of a home!! Maybe things would have been easier had her mom not decided to marry a guy who lives 3000 miles away, forcing her to leave school in the middle of her sophmore year, abandon her BEST --and perhaps ONLY--friend she's had since kindergarten TOMOYO CHAN, and leave the city she'd been living in for the last 16 years!! Indeed Sakura had left on her 16th birthday. Her last birthday back home. AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF she was getting 3 new step brothers as apart of the whole LET'S-RUIN-SAKURA'S-LIFE-PACKAGE...FRANKLY LIFE was being a BITCH.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura I hope you can get along with and adjust to everything." My mom said anxiously. "I'm really hoping we can get a new start here in Florida and you'll love having brothers. Honestly Kouji, Jiro, and Kenzo are adorable."

"Sure mom. Everything's great! I promise I'm totally alright with this. I'm happy if you're happy." I replied with a fake smile. Truth be told I wasn't too excited about the whole new SIBLING thing. I had always been an only child so I wasn't really ready for that to change. Kouji is 18 two years older than me. Jiro is my age ...16 YUP... and Kenzo is 12!

So here I was staring up at my new soon-to-be HOME...when I noticed a flicker of light go on up in my bedroom. Everyone else seemed to be outside in the garden so I couldn't imagine how that could have happened. Being who I am I decided to go check it out.

I had just reached my bedroom and to my utmost surprise there sat the HOTTEST DUDE I HAVE EVER SEEN!! He had Chocolatey shaggy locks, a milky complexion...hmm hispanic? or asian?..and the cutest expression on his face.

'And is that a 6 PACK?? under that flannel shirt?? HOLY CRAP!!' I thought as I stood there staring at him. He was seated on the edge of my bed staring out at the amazing ocean view my room had to offer. It seemed like hours had passed before he finally noticed I was in the room and staring at him.

"anooooooooooo...excuse me?" I said in a squeaky voice. 'DAMMIT WHY DOES MY VOICE ALWAYS COME OUT SQUEAKY WHEN I WANT IT TO SOUND SEXY!! GRR'

BUT BELIEVE ME this was soooooooooooooooooooooo not the reaction I was expecting from the kid. He literally POUNCED ON ME!! P-O-U-N-C-E-D. YES THAT'S RIGHT!! I was SHOCKED so to speak. So I did what any other teenage girl would do if the hottest dude in the world pounced on her!

**Normal POV**

Sakura sat there lying on the ground under his weight for about 10 seconds before she started screaming! YES loud ear-piercing SHRIEKS! Kenzo ran into the room looking harassed. "What What is it!!" he yelled.

But mystifyingly enough the boy was gone. Just like that he had dissapeared 2 seconds before Kenzo came rushing into the room.

"ughhh nothing Kenzo I'm sorry I think I might have seen a spider or something crawling around in here" Sakura stated dryly.

"oh ok then...umm Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Dad says to come down for dinner"

"Thanks I'll be right down" she said smiling.

Sakura's POV

As soon as Kenzo was out of the room I stood up. "What the hell just happened?" I wondered aloud. 'Shit! I could have sworn that was real!!' I didn't have to wonder any longer as an excited voice behind me said "IT WAS!!".

I turned around to see that the boy was back. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?" I asked bewildered and embarressed at the same time as my brain digested what had just happened. I could feel a blush creeping it's way up my cheeks.

"My name's Syaoran Li!! I can't believe this!! You can see me!!" he nearly shrieked.

"See you?? What on earth do you mean?" I whispered not wanting everyone else to here.

"Oh sorry I guess You wouldn't have noticed before but I'm sort of dead..I'm 16 but I died 50 years ago.." he said with a goofy grin.

"Uh huh and I'm the ghost of Frankenstein. No honestly who are you and how did you just dissappear?"

"Ughh I guess this'll make things clearer" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck before he walked _through _my bedroom wall and back.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A GHOST!!" I shrieked

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa who on earth are you talking to up there honey??" my mom's voice came from downstairs.

"oh yeah and I guess you should know..you're the only one that can hear me, see me, ...and _feel me_." he stated delighted "You know you're pretty cute when you blush like that.." he added poking my cheek.

Was this suppose to make me happy or freak me out? Was I suppose to be happy that a HOT dude was flirting with me? Dissappointed that the first guy to take interest in me was a ghost? OR be freaked out that a 50 year old dead ghost was now circling around me CHECKING-ME-OUT!!

I don't know but I had a feeling things were about to change DRASTICALLY...And one thing that I knew for fact was that this definitely wasn't no NEW YORK anymore..XD...

--

**That marks the end of my first chapter!! PLZ REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!! Sorry for any grammer errors!! **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF...**

**HELP!! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!!**


	2. SHIT

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs in any way or the characters involved. I simply own this plot and this fanfic! :)

HELP! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!! 

--(ok more like HAUNTING my bedroom!! FOR THE PAST 50 YEARS!!)--

Chapter: 2!! 8P

**Normal POV**

**3:00 AM**

Sakura sat on her bed in the dark talking in urgent whispers, to what can only be assumed as herself or... the ginormous window panes across from her bed.

OH NO...WAIT...that was the HOT dude that had been living in her bedroom for the last 50 years. YES indeed...the ghost hottie who our young heroine was now having massive drooling fits over. Luckly the lights were out so he couldn't catch her at it. Awww young love...

"So let me get this straight..." she whispered "You died...50 years ago... after your fiancee stabbed you to death with A STICK...??" she ended off incredulous.

"Not A STICK.." he mimicked her incredulous expression, unknowingly earning himself an inward swoon from our young heroine, " A really HARD stick...sort of like what you people call metal now a days..except sort of softer..if that makes any sense..she called it the stick of death..I should have caught on by then but she was my fiancee..sort of hard to believe she'd want to murder me..if you know what I mean." he finished pathetically.

"So you had a fiancee at 16?? What about school and..." Sakura stopped mid sentence after seeing the sheepishly embarrassed expression on his cute features..

"Oh.MY.GOSH!!" she nearly shrieked.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Don't tell me she was pregnant with your kid!!" she said... the all to familiar incredulous expression falling all over her fair face.

"Hell NO!! What is wrong with you woman!!" he said shocked as a blush creeped it's way up his face.

Now it was her turn to shush him. The two seemed to have forgotten that she was the only one that could hear him though.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, earning herself another loud hiss from him, this one seeming to be more embarrassed than urgent though.

"I'm sorry..haha" she gasped clutching at her sides. "I can't believe you actually blushed..haha..can ghosts do that?? I mean it was like you were glowing...like a CHRISTMAS tree hahahaha" she laughed as she launched into a new set of giggles. She stopped though when she saw a devious smirk cross his features. It was gone faster than it appeared though so she didn't know whether she had simply imagined it.

"What??..." she asked cautiously as the smirk reappeared and he took a step towards her. Then it dawned on her like thunder and she backed away slowly. But it was too late...he had POUNCED on her and the tickle war was on.

Sakura gasped and clutched at her stomache as he continued to attack her. UH OH...she was cornered nowww!! "Who's blushing now?" he teased her.. poking her again and again ready to pounce.

but as if on cue a light turned on somewhere downstairs and she heard footsteps making there way across the hall. They both froze as the door practically flew open and the light turned on.

There lay Syaoran on top of a scarlett Sakura.

"SHIT".

...8P

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF...**

**HELP!! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!!**

**NEXT EPISODE WILL AIR VERY SOON SO KEEP CHECKING fanfiction . net FOR THE LATEST UPDATES!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!**

**ps: Faster updates don't necessarily mean shorter chappies. Stay tunedddddddddd. Love you guys!! Reviewwwwwww!! Thanks!!**


	3. SHIT INDEED

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs in any way or the characters involved. I simply own this plot and this fanfic! :)

HELP! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!! 

--(ok more like HAUNTING my bedroom!! FOR THE PAST 50 YEARS!!)--

Chappie 3!! 8P!

****

**lol I know this one is short toooo!! Longer than the last one but** **still short. And I know you guys hate short chappiessssssss. But I'm sort of bent for time. I'll try to make the next one longer though. PROMISE...I'll TRY..XD...Review if you can. Thanks it's much appreciated. **

**-hugssssssss- SAKU CHAN!!**

.

.

.

There lay Syaoran on top of a scarlett Sakura.

"SHIT".

...8P

**Sakura's POV**

SHIT INDEED.

If it were Kouji or Kenzo I certainly would not have cared...but it wasn't.

No it had to Jiro because the whole LET'S-RUIN-SAKURA'S-LIFE-PACKAGE was just so damn efficient.

You'd think leaving my whole essence of being behind and moving 3000 miles to the middle of no where would be the end of it right?? Right? RIGHT? ...

Well you'd be WRONG my friend. God forbid anything should come easy to me after I've been through so much SHIT... OH NOOOOO..no no no that my friend would be a crime against nature...so why not throw in a bonus and make my new step-brother--who I may add will be in the same homeroom as me this coming fall-- my MORTAL ENEMY because I supposedly "_**stole his room**_" and then shoved him down a flight of stairs into the basement...because I'm just sooooooooooooo DAMNED EVIL THAT WAY...right...

Now you're probably wondering why I'm freaking out. I mean you're probably going "SAKURA WAKE UP! You're the only one that can see him!!"..

That my friends is your naivete. Things are just so much more complicated then that. Remember the whole LET'S-RUIN-SAKURA'S-LIFE-PACKAGE...?? Ya well it tends to bite you in the ass every now and then.

Let's just say that my new "_**Dad**_" or Seito as I prefer to call him is the reincarnation of HITLER...well not really but he's STRICT as hell.

Not to mention _my mum_...yes MY MUM felt sorry for Jiro when Seito made him move into the basement. Needless to say if I screw up I get dumped into the horror chamber and Jiro moves back up.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. Ahhh reality is back to haunt us.**

There stood Jiro gawking down at me like a vulture before it swoops down onto a carcass.

"What on Earth are you _doing_ up here? I heard voices" he gave me an accusing look, " Who were you talking to? I heard you giggling like a hyena." he stated err-accusingly.

Gosh the last thing I needed was this gaki telling the 'rents that I was sneaking around with "_someone_" at 3:00 am in the morning. Not that there would be any proof. But questions would be asked and I was not someone who could lie if my life depended on it. My mum would see right through me.

I would have gotten up and kicked him out but Li seemed to pick that moment to...NOT DISAPPEAR. I knew I was blushing scarlett..I could _feel _it. Bewildered I watched as he slowly got up off of me...but wait he just sat back down...on my _stomache_. And now he's got my arms pinned to the bed. I felt myself blush harder if that was even possible. The smug expression I got in return seemed to say it was what he had wanted.

"What are you _DOING_?" I hissed at him.

But Jiro was the one that replied. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm not doing anything...and why are you soooo _RED_?" he asked incredulous, "You're getting redder by the second!! You sick??" he exclaimed loudly.

"I'm fineeee!!" I hissed at Jiro, trying to get a look at him from behind Li's head. Horrifyingly enough Li seemed to have chosen this very moment to drown himself in the pools of my eyes. OH GOD. This was soo embarrasing. I could see the laughter in his eyes. He was enjoying every second of this.

GOD. This had to STOP NOW..or else I'd go crazy!!

"You look really sick. I'll go get your mom" he said walking out of the room.

OH MAN. If he calls the 'rents I'm SCREWED! THINK SAKURA THINK!!...ok ok ok ughhhhhhhhhh...

"ITS THAT TIME OF MONTH!!" I blurted out in a harsh whisper and then nearly fainted when I realized what I had just said. But Jiro seemed to have gotten the message. I heard an incoherent "ahhh k ugh nite" and then a hustling of feet on the staircase.

'OH GOSH. I will never!!..and I mean NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN...So much for female instincts...rite... NOW they kick in..after everything is overrrrr...great...' I thought sourly.

A deep chuckle and light laughter brought me out of my reverie. I looked up in time to see Li falling forward. My eyes snapped shut afraid of the impact to come but it never did. Instead I felt his lips lightly brush the top of my forehead... and then he vanished.

"SHIT."

SHIT INDEED.

**...**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF...**

**HELP!! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!!**


	4. Stupid Ghost Perv XD

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs in any way or the characters involved. I simply own this plot and this fanfic! :)

HELP! THERES A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!! 

--(ok more like HAUNTING my bedroom!! FOR THE PAST 50 YEARS!!)--

**Chappie 4!! w00t w00t!!**

**Normal POV**

**"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came an ear piercing shriek from none other than the mouth of our young heroine SAKURA KINOMOTO.

Indeed it was so powerful a shriek that half of Japan yelled 'EARTHQUAKE', people fainted, bears woke up from hibernation (yes in spring lol), glass shattered, birds flew into hiding, and the kid across the street picking his nose dug in like there was no tomorrow.

WHY? you may ask...well it was a morning like any other. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, neighbors were arguing, and the hobo who had once claimed to be Sakura's long lost brother Touya was dressed up as spongebob telling anyone who cared to listen that they would get hit by a bus after eating sushi the following week ...**SCARY** scary indeed...but this was not what quirked Sakura...oh no...it was more of the fact that she had groggily opened her eyes only to find herself face to face with two massive AMbER ORbS!!

NOW _THAT_ in the eyes of Sakura was something to fear.

**Sakura's POV**

I shrieked and fell off my bed.

"SHIT!!" I blurted.

Syaoran laughed.

**Normal POV**

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa honey come down for breakfast" called Mrs. Kinomoto from downstairs.

Sakura stood up and glared daggers at _Ghost boy_ before heading to the bathroom down the hall.

After taking a long hot shower Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet, in a towel and headed to her room humming to herself.

"Sakura..." Syaoran murmured turning around to face her, then stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes popping out.

"GET OUT!" she screeched, but he just stood their ogling at her like a buffoon.

OKAY..no he was too hot to look like a buffoon no matter _what_ he did..(sigh)...

He stepped towards her, one hand outstretched...as if in a trance...

Sakura backed up until she hit something hard.

The_ wall_.

Her heart beat faster and she felt a blush creeping it's way up her cheeks.

His hand traced a heart shaped-scar near her collar bone, his face inches from hers.

Then three horrid things happened in the blink of an eye.

1. Sakura freaked and knee'd Syaoran in the nuts.

2. He fell over on top of her.

AND 3...Jiro rushed into the room looking like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"YOU RETARD!!" Sakura shrieked at Syaoran who was scrambling to get off of her.

"SORRY!!" Jiro blurted rushing out of the room all red faced.

"I wasn't trying to kiss you...OW!!..." Sakura had thrown a vase at him.

"I SWEAR" Syaoran tried to reassure her earnestly only to get hit in the stomache with a cardcaptor Sakura dvd set.

That's when he toppled over and fell out of the open window.

Good thing he was already dead.

________________________________________-

A half hour later.

_______________

Sakura made her way down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, only to find Syaoran sitting in one of the dinning table chairs reading the morning newspaper.

Everyone else had already left.

'AWKWARD much?' she thought sourly as she grabbed some cheerios ignoring his steady gaze.

Frankly she was still pissed at him for trying to make a move on her. 'Stupid ghost boy'.

She sat down in the chair across from him and started chugging down her morning dose of nutrition.

**15 minutes later**

Sakura sat their fighting the urge to snap out at Syaoran.

After all she was suppose to be _ignoring_ him.

But it was kind of hard to eat when he was ogling her like he had been earlier while in her bedroom.

"What?" she snapped refusing to look at him, instead staring steadily at her spoon.

"You have the most magnificent emerald orbs" he mused giving her a lopsided grin.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. If she was expecting anything it wasn't _that_.

She wanted to say how much she disagreed. How she thought instead that he had the most magnificent amber orbs she had ever seen. How she thought he looked so adorably cute sitting across from her just then.

But life isn't a fairytale and this wasn't some cheesy romance flick.

So what came out instead was "Says the dead ghost pervert".

His grin faltered. But only for a second.

She got up, put her dishes away and was heading out of the kitchen when he grabbed her hand.

"Sakura..." he said waiting for her to face him.

Since it wasn't like she could wiggle out of his tight grasp she turned around begrudgingly.

"If I told you I needed something would you help me?"

"Well that depends..." she murmured clearly wondering where he was going with this.

"Sakura...will you be my GIRLFRIEND?"

"You're KIDDING RIGHT?" she snapped incredulous. This ghost kid was as unpredictable as ever.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!!" He said with a straight, and serious face.

"Leave me ALONE" she said walking away.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa" he purred following her up the stairwell.

"You need to MOVE ON.." she blurted running faster.

"I need yooooooooooooooou...." he said catching up to her now.

"You're crazy....!!" she said almost more amused than she was wierded out. Almost.

She turned around suddenly then colliding into him face first.

"oww" she moaned rubbing her nose.

"Sakura listen...you love me..tell me you love me" he said

"What are you talking about??" she said utterly perplexed.

"Try to remember Sakura...c'mon you can do this!" he was getting worked up.

"Re..remember what?? what are you trying to say?" she stuttered inches form his face.

"Maybe this'll help" he mused before suddenly grabbing her face in both his hands and swooping down to kiss her.

As startled as Sakura was there was something odd that happened as soon as their lips met.

A weird sort of static passed through her lips and BAM.

She saw something flash in front of her eyes.

A girl.

A girl in a red velvet Elizabethan time gown.

A girl with Auburn hair and poreclain milky skin.

A girl with a heart shaped scar near her collar bone.

Syaoran moved back then staring at her wearily as if afraid she might slap him.

The girl was _her_.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF

HELP! THERE'S A GHOST LIVING IN MY BEDROOM!

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! THANKS PPL! 3 L.A.


End file.
